Today there are methods and procedures for intercepting circuit mode communications. By intercepting circuit mode communications, two types of information may be gathered. The first type of information is the content of the communication and the second type of information that can be gathered is communication related information. Communication related information includes information such as dialing or signaling information that identifies the origin, direction, or termination of each communication generated or received by a subscriber by means of any equipment, facility or service of a telecommunications carrier.
In order to lawfully intercept communications, Law Enforcement Agencies (LEA) need permission from a court of competent jurisdiction. Often the law enforcement agencies are given limited authority to intercept one or the other of the two types of information in a communication, i.e. either the content of the communication or the communication related information.
With the increase in recent years in the number of users of packet data networks providing packet mode communications, LEAs increasingly expect a similar capability to provide call intercept for subscribers or users of these packet data networks. Because of the need of LEAs to be able to access these types of communications, telecommunication carriers are required to include the capability of intercepting communications in new equipment and providing information to the LEAs. However, because of the implications of privacy of users or subjects of the interception, it is desirable that only the authorized information is provided to the LEAs. For example, if a particular LEA is only authorized to receive communication related information about a particular intercept subject, the equipment and/or the network of the carrier should be able to provide only communication related information about the subject to the particular LEA and not the entire content stream.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method for lawful interception of communication for reporting communication related information in a packet mode communication.